It is the object of the present invention to provide a doll that is operable to receive, store and display infant teeth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive, store and display infant teeth that includes an upper jaw and a lower jaw.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive human infant teeth and provide storage and display thereof wherein the upper jaw and lower jaw are configured to be removable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive, store and display human teeth wherein the upper jaw and lower jaw are operably independent and separately removable.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive human infant teeth and provide storage and display thereof wherein the doll further includes a notebook that functions as a journal providing a technique to record statistical information about the loss of the tooth from a child.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive, store and display human infant teeth that has a plurality of external embodiments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive human infant teeth and provide storage and display thereof wherein the upper jaw and lower jaw have a plurality of receptacles that are operable to receive a tooth and retain therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a doll that is operable to receive human infant teeth and provide storage and display thereof that is fun and inexpensive.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the present invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being a part of the present invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.